


Late Night Arrival

by Camable



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Overwatch Family, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camable/pseuds/Camable
Summary: Jack stays up late with Fareeha to wait for Gabe to get home from a trip.





	Late Night Arrival

Sleepless Nights were hardly ever considered fun, especially when the call of a warm bed almost mocked you as if it knew you were unable to find your way too it.

In all honesty, Jack wondered for his own sanity when he purposely stayed up late like this, but this time it was a little different; He’d only worked until noon today, and had been able to spend the rest of the day as mini vacation day with the rest of the crew, minus one of course. Gabe had been gone on a trip to California for the last week or so, and he was due back later that night. The funny thing was, it hadn’t been his intention to stay up and wait for him. No, there was a very particular reason for staying up so late;

And her name was Fareeha.

Little Fareeha had been more than insistent on staying up to wait for Gabe, though neither he or Ana knew quite why. Jack wasn’t even quite sure why Fareeha wanted him to wait up with her and her mother so badly, or at least he hadn’t been at about Eight O’Clock in the evening, when she’d refused her bedtime.

But now, seeing Ana fast asleep with Fareeha below her on the floor, he understood exactly why he was needed.

He sat forward to look at the small girl sitting on the floor; She seemed to be strangely awake at this hour, a blanket around her shoulders as she worked on what had once been a blank piece of paper that was now covered in Blue and yellow scribbles, some movie playing quietly in the background on the television. She seemed to be completely content, and hadn’t even spoken a word to him since she’d sat down to draw almost Twenty Minutes ago.

Fareeha was a wonderful little girl, most of the time at least; A very bright attitude, probably a little more mischievous than what was good for her, and rather self sufficient for a Five year old.

And apparently she could keep a secret.

She’d refused to reveal why she’d wanted so badly to stay up to wait for Gabe, leaving both Jack and Ana to assume that she just missed her ‘Uncle’. They’d suspected at first that she’d had some sort of motive for wanting to stay up so late, but as the night had drawn on and she hadn’t revealed even a hint at any ulterior motive, they’d let it go.

For the last few hours, Jack had been entertaining himself with some non-urgent Paperwork clipped into a clipboard, though in the last hour Disney movies had been particularly enticing.

“Hey Fareeha,” His tone hushed, he attempted to grab the girl’s attention, a leap that seemed successful when she looked up from her picture. “Why don’t you come watch the movie with me until Gabriel gets home?”

In all honesty, he was just going to see if he could get her to nod off for just a few minutes, hopefully allowing him to get a little sleep just as Ana. Fareeha hummed a bit, looking up to her mother above her before setting down her crayons, only to hike her blanket up over her shoulders, turning to wiggle her way up onto the couch besides Jack. She leaned into his side almost immediately, looking to get comfortable.

“I wish he was home now,” She pouted, causing Jack to chuckle a bit at her impatience.

“I know kiddo, but I’m sure-” Jack began to reassure the girl, though he paused when he heard faint beeping from the keypad just outside the door. A faint smile crossed his face as he looked back to the girl, who hadn’t been able to hear the noise. “I’m sure he’ll be back soon… Maybe if you close your eyes and wish really hard, he’ll be home?”

The suggestion spurred an immediate reaction in the little girl, who closed her eyes and scrunched her face with the effort in which she thought. After a few seconds, the door to the far side of the room slid open, an all familiar figure walking through the door with a suitcase in tow behind him, a black and white bag on his arm.

Fareeha gasped, scrambling up from the couch only to launch herself at Gabe, of whom pretended to be knocked back with the force from the leap.

“Hey kid-” He started, though when Jack hushed him and pointed to Ana, he lowered his voice drastically. “What are you doing up so late?”

“We were waiting for you to get home!” Fareeha whispered back, the grin on her face showing off one of her missing front teeth. There was a sparkle in her eye that Gabe seemed to find rather suspicious, which crossed over into his expression.

“Are you sure there isn’t any other reason you wanted to stay up?” He asked, his tone similar to that of mock seriousness, which caused Fareeha to giggle as Jack watched on with a faint, tired smile on his face. Fareeha hummed in response, looking as innocent as possible, though both Gabe and Jack saw right through it.

“Maybe… Something like this?” Gabe continued, reaching into the black and white bag to pull out a small white box, wrapped in a gold ribbon with a gilded sticker keeping it closed. Fareeha squealed in excitement, jumping up and down for a moment.

“But first… Jack, did she behave while I was gone?” Gabe asked, almost begging Jack to play along. Jack knew just how much Gabe loved playing around with girl, which was actually rather funny; He didn’t always do well with other adults socially, but when it came to kids it was just like interacting with someone of his own mental age, though Gabe would kill him if he said that out loud.

“I don’t know, she stayed up pretty far past her bedtime tonight,” Jack responded, causing Fareeha to whine a bit.   
  


“I was good, just ask Mum when she wakes up!”

“Then maybe this should wait until Morning?”

“Gabriel!”

Gabe laughed, seeming to cave as he handed over the little box, which was just barely too big to be held in her two palms. She seemed absolutely delighted, obviously knowing what was inside even though Jack looked on absolutely clueless.

“Thank You Gabriel,” The girl said as she hugged the taller man’s leg, causing him to laugh. A faint yawn burst from Fareeha’s lips, causing Jack to hum knowingly.

“It’s like 2 am Fareeha, how about you go get into bed before your Mom has my behind?” Jack said sneaking a look at Ana, of whom hadn’t made a noise in over an hour. Fareeha pouted, not seeming to like the idea of going to bed so soon after Gabe had gotten home, but the fact that it was so early seemed to be catching up to her.

  
With her lips still pouting she nodded her head, making a motion for Gabe to lean down, of which he obliged. She gave him a hug round the neck before moving to leave the room, her little box cradled in her hands.

“Goodnight Gabriel, Goodnight Jack!” She whispered as she left the room, leaving both men to huff in amusement.

“She really waited up this late just for that?” Gabe asked as he walked up besides Jack, his expression both amused and slightly quizzical. Jack sighed a bit as he pushed his hair out of his eyes.

“Apparently so, we’ve been watching the Little Mermaid for the last few hours,” He groaned lightly, finally turning off the tv to leave them in the dimmed lighting from above. “What was it she was so excited for anyway, she wouldn’t tell us,”

Gabe snorted, holding up the bag on his arm that had ‘See’s Candy’ written plainly on the front with some black and white checkerboard around the border.

“Every time I’m in LA she makes me promise to get her candy,” He chuckled, shaking his head a bit, seeming to pause for a moment as a snore erupted from where Ana was sitting. “Just don’t tell Ana,”

Jack snorted a bit, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s so sweet Gabe,” He teased as he moved to get up, his back popping as he stood up.  “You’re lucky it didn’t rain on the way home, you might have melted,”

“Shut the Hell up,” Gabe Snorted, shaking his head, holding up the bag again as he started off towards the hall, lifting his arm to wrap around Jack’s shoulders as the super soldier fell into step besides him.

“I’m not that sweet, be careful or I won’t share,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! This is Number Two of the challenge, which you can find on my tumblr https://sarcastic-gemini-writes.tumblr.com/post/160719846867/first-off-id-just-like-to-ask-if-anyone-knows-if  
> Tbh I love writing for Jack and Gabe, so I hope you like it as much as I like writing for it!


End file.
